Encuentros
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: Él sabía que la encontraría pero no sabía cuándo. Él sabía que se amarían pero no sabía cómo...
1. Chapter 1

Aunque he sido fan de Dr. Who desde años no me había animado a adentrarme en la mente de alguno de sus personajes hasta hoy.

Como bien saben nada de esto me pertenece y sólo lo hago por diversión. Espero les guste! No olviden dejar sus comentarios tanto buenos como malos.

* * *

><p>Ella se sabía especial, pero no sabía el porqué. Ella no se consideraba distinta a cualquiera, así que no comprendía el porque era tratada como la más rara de las joyas. Nunca podía estar sola, su guardia personal la custodiaba como si fuera una reina sin serlo. Jamás había permanecido más de 3 días en un mismo planeta, y sobre todas las cosas en ningún tiempo se le concedía la oportunidad de hablar con extraños.<p>

Era llamada de diversas maneras, por lo que no tenía un nombre de pila, y contados eran aquellos a los que ella podía tratar.

Sus libros eran su única conexión con los mundos que visitaba, por lo que al llegar exigía de inmediato conocer a través de ellos todo lo que pudiera de la cultura del lugar. Al no conocer su propia historia, el conocer la historia de los demás se había vuelto su obsesión. ¿Quiénes eran? , ¿De dónde venían?, ¿Cómo vivían? … eran las preguntas que siempre rondaban por su cabeza.

Madame Kovarian era la única persona que podía estar con ella sin restricciones, y quien daba las órdenes sobre su persona. Con el tiempo, también se convirtió en la mujer que más llegaría a odiar.

Cuando tenía 12 años, una pista sobre el porqué era especial surgió. En un planeta subdesarrollado, contagió una rara enfermedad que la mantuvo en cama, y sin posibilidades de sobrevivir, vio como con su último suspiro su espíritu abandonaba su cuerpo para generar uno nuevo.

Había muerto, pero a Madame Kovarian no le importó, pareciera que el propósito de su vida se resumía a ese momento, a confirmar que ella realmente era "su tesoro".

Lo que Madame Kovarian, jamás imaginó fue que su "Tesoro" en ese despertar viera esperanza, y su llave a la libertad. Morir era vivir, y así lo haría.

Años pasaron antes de que pudiera completar su plan; pero el día había llegado y no daría marcha atrás.

Se encontraba con Madame Kovarian y su guardia personal paseando por los grandes valles del planeta Zizzig , cuando ésta última tuvo que ser llamada de emergencia , dejándola sola con el guardia.

-Disculpa, aún quisiera recorrer esto el resto del valle, pero temo que ya no soporto mis zapatos ¿Podrías traerme unos más cómodos?

-Señorita, sabe muy bien que no puedo dejarla sola.

-Lo sé, pero también te recuerdo que debes protegerme, con este calzado jamás podré llegar sana y salva de regreso. Nada me pasará, estarás de vuelta en poco tiempo, yo no puedo moverme, y para nada diré una sola palabra de esto a Madame Kovarian.

Él la miró dudando, pero después de que ella le mostró las llagas que se le estaban formando, supuso que no pasaría nada por dejarla sola unos cuantos minutos. Estaba muy equivocado; en cuanto ella lo vio alejarse tomo aire corrió lo más fuerte que pudo y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al vació, el golpe al caer fue muy doloroso, pero antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba y empezaba a temblar para dar paso a la transformación. Ella sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, por lo que con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban logró esconderse en una grieta, pero no así sin dejar un gran charco de sangre.

Para su fortuna los temblores cesaron pronto y le dio tiempo de poder cambiarse de ropa. Aún no sabía cómo sería su apariencia, pero eso significaba que Madame Kovarian tampoco, y esa era su mayor ventaja.

Lo más seguro es que el guardia, tratara de buscarla sin ayuda y él buscaría a su antigua yo, antes de reportar su desaparición con Kovarian. Tenía que correr, y no detenerse; pero eso llamaría la atención. Sabía que si quería que su escape fuera un éxito, debía ser parte del colectivo, pasar como normal, comportarse como todo el mundo lo hacía.

El dinero no sería problema, hace años que acumulaba en créditos secreto, así que una vez en la ciudad, buscó donde comprar un ticket al lugar que jamás había ido, al planeta donde Madam Kovarian tenía su mayor enemigo: La Tierra.

Él cerró la puerta de la T.A.R.D.I.S con sus corazones latiendo como pocas veces en su larga vida, porque sabía que la encontraría, pero no sabía cuando; porque sabía que se amarían pero no sabía cómo. Jamás se había sentido tan emocionado, encontrarla sería el mayor reto al cual se hubiera enfrentado.

En este momento ella podía estar en cualquier lugar, en cualquier tiempo y él no saber dónde iniciar la búsqueda hacia ésta más interesante. Cerro los ojos y dejo que su intuición y la suerte lo guiaran.


	2. ¿Quién diablos ere tú?

-¿Quién eres tú, y por qué diablos pagaste mi multa? Ni creas que tendré sexo contigo sólo por eso. Así que si estaba en tus planes olvídalo pedófilo de mierda. –Dijo ella enojada. Últimamente odiaba a todo el mundo. Si algo había aprendido en estos años en la Tierra es que nadie es bueno sólo porque sí y este extraño hombre no podría ser la excepción.

Él la miró sin tomarle importancia, le dio la espalda y dijo:

- Tienes razón no soy nadie y no me debes nada. Sólo te pediré que te alejes de los problemas, pero sé que no me harás caso. Problemas debería ser tu segundo nombre, pero si puedes hazlo y también aléjate de la mantequilla de maní, eres odiosa cuando no puedes despegártela de los dientes.

- Aparte de idiota eres un loco. Tú no sabes nada absolutamente nada de mí y no tengo porque seguirte escuchando, así que lárgate.

"Cariño, en este momento nuestro amor es tan secreto que ni siquiera tú lo sabes"-Pensó él, al momento que le dedicó una última mirada y salió de aquella prisión estatal.

-La esperaré en el auto- señaló al guardia para que pudieran dejarla ir, a fin de cuentas ella era menor de edad y él se había hecho pasar por su tutor. Definitivamente algo que no le agradaría nada a Amy y a Rory. – Podría entregarle esto- le pidió al guardia entregándole una chaqueta de piel negra y salió sin decir más.

Ella se sorprendió al recibir la chaqueta del guardia, por un momento pensó en rechazarla pero era un lujo que no podía darse ya que una tormenta caía en las calles de Londres y lo más probable es que tuviera que pasar esa noche en algún parque.

Su sorpresa se vio en aumento al notar una pequeña caja en uno de sus bolsillos, esperaba fueran cigarrillos, pero para su descontento no lo eran, sólo era una llave común y corriente acompañada de lo que parecía una tarjeta de crédito y una pequeña nota.

_Consérvala algún día te llevará de vuelta al universo que tanto extrañas. _

_El Doctor_

_El Doctor_- Era una idiota- había venido a este mundo con el sólo motivo de encontrarlo, él lo había hecho y ella lo había mandado al diablo.

Le dedicó la mejor de las sonrisas al universo y aún con el ego destrozado se juró a si misma que lo encontraría, pero antes se daría una ducha.


	3. El tiempo puede ser re escrito

¡Sabes la historia es una maldita perra!- Declaró ella al verlo entrar al pequeño cubículo donde ella solía estudiar en la Universidad Lunar. -He estudiado todos los libros que hablan sobre ti y sobre mí. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- Le preguntó River, esperando una reacción de parte de él que pudiera alentarla.

-Que debes tener un inmenso dolor de cabeza.- Bromeó él, ignorando la verdadera profundidad de su comentario, y molestando a River.

- ¡Han sido miles de volúmenes, millones de páginas! Algunas de ellas dicen que soy la mujer que te matará, otros que soy la mujer que se convertirá en tu esposa. O soy tu némesis o tu amante, tu asesina o tu salvadora, la razón de tu caída o la razón de que te hayas elevado como un Dios. –Gritó ella enérgicamente, como un reflejo de la pesada carga que era su propia existencia.

- No me mires a mí, desafortunadamente yo tampoco tengo la respuesta- Declaró él aventando un libro por la ventana como acto de rebeldía, le dolía admitirlo pero era lo cierto, desde que ella entro a su vida eran más las preguntas que las respuestas que había conseguido.

- Cariño, aún no hay una respuesta. –sonrió ella-Sólo puedo asegurarte que la historia está equivocada, y lo voy a probar, yo voy a hacer lo que yo quiera ser. El tiempo puede ser reescrito ¿Cierto? Si nosotros no podemos controlarlo entonces ¿quién?

Él sonrío, sabía que tanta pasión en ella sería peligrosa para él. No importaba si ella elegía ser su amante o su asesina, de todos modos él saldría lastimado.


	4. La hija del tiempo

Algunas noches, ella sueña con su pasado. Su entrenamiento infernal, armas, un parche de plata en el ojo, las historias sobre el Doctor, su fuga, Nueva York, calles solitarias, Leadworth, Berlín, el beso que lo mató y el beso que le salvó.

Se despierta con el corazón latiéndole alocadamente en el pecho y ella tiene que recordarse que Melody Pond es cosa del pasado. Ella optó por ser River Song y tiene que aceptar que su vida nunca ha tenido sentido.

Ella es la hija de la TARDIS, el Humano milagroso. Ella puede curvar el tiempo y el espacio a su voluntad (Y lo hizo y lo hará). Sin embargo, ella está atrapada en el interior de su propia línea de tiempo, con "sus primeras son mis últimas "y" spoilers" que la atormentan.

La hija del tiempo que no puede controlar su propio tiempo. Oh, la dulce ironía que la vuelve loca, pero no tanto como lo hacen los brazos de su esposo, quien saben que la mejor manera de calmarla es abrazarla y acurrucarla en su pecho para que pueda escuchar el sonido de sus dos corazones latiendo y así tener dulces sueños.


	5. Temporal

**Temporal.**

Es temporal, todo en su vida lo era, nada era eterno. Aparentemente únicamente lo era él, y desde la primera vez que el tiempo los juntó supo que su amor por ella lo haría perder la poca cordura que aún conservaba.

Pues, aunque River era lo más parecido a él, tampoco era eterna, y menos al haber dado todas sus reencarnaciones por una vida a su lado.

Y ella lo comprendía; era por eso que prefería seducirlo en cada encuentro, prefería ser amante que ser víctima de amor.

El paso del tiempo hacía cada vez más difícil su ya de por sí complicada relación. Ambos sabían que cada encuentro significaba que el fin estaba cerca, y ninguno quería que ese momento llegara.

Para Doctor el peso de su despedida era cada vez más difícil de soportar, así que el último encuentro se había convertido en una pelea épica, ninguno quería que el otro saliera herido y al final sus actos de supuesto heroísmo y valentía los habían destrozado a los dos.

River tenía el poder de una supernova en su interior, pero él era el universo, y ya no podía con tanta tortura, y discursos sobre los peligros de su amor.

-Así que prefieres recorrer este camino solo antes de que lo inevitable suceda. – Declaró ella, con toda la valentía que su corazón le permitía- Pues si eso es lo que quieres, eso te daré. No habrá despedidas, ni últimos besos, sólo caminaré por esa puerta, y listo.

-River….- Él intentó arreglar la situación, pero lo cierto es que el hombre de los mil idiomas, no encontraba las palabras que pudieran expresar lo que quería decir.

Ella no espero más, corrió abrió hacia la puerta, activo su transportador y desapareció en el tiempo y el universo.

Él ni siquiera parpadeo, su manera tan impulsiva de actuar no lo sorprendió.

La TARDIS se convulsionó sacándolo de balance y haciéndolo que se golpeara, él sabía que era su forma de reclamarle su fría actitud.

Ella apareció justo donde quería, cuando quería y justo con quien quería.

-¡Hola cariño!- lo saludó, a la vez que lo rodeaba entre sus brazos y él le correspondía con un largo beso.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- Han pasado mucho desde nuestra última cita.

-Estaba contigo.

-¿En el pasado o futuro?

-Futuro, cariño, y debo decir que estoy muy enojada contigo. Los años te vuelven gruñón.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo?

-Sí

-¿Qué tan grave?

-Spoilers

Él sonrió, y ella no pudo resistirlo, lo amaba, y este era el momento de demostrárselo, y él no opondría resistencia ya que sabía que ella era lava de un volcán y era suya para amar aunque fuera temporal.


	6. No me dejes Caer

No me dejes caer.

Son las 13:00 pm y yo salgo del aeropuerto como entré al anterior: temblando. Arrastro mi maleta como cangrejo ermitaño y como él, quisiera caminar hacia atrás, hacia a un lado, pero no hacia delante porque tengo miedo, tengo tanto miedo que tiemblo, que la maleta de veinte kilos pesa cien, que mi corazón late fuerte mientras el resto de mi cuerpo se llena de angustia, de ganas y terror al mismo tiempo.

Todo es fácil, menos los instantes previos a un reencuentro. La última vez que lo vi, le prometió a mi madre que no me buscaría, que me dejaría crecer junto a ella, que no me llevaría en busca de las estrellas. Él cumplió al pie de la letra su promesa, pero yo jamás le prometí que no lo buscaría, y mucho menos que al encontrarlo no saldría corriendo a su encuentro.

Veo la ciudad desde la ventana del taxi. Me es una perfecta desconocida, como yo soy para él, como él es para mi aunque pensamos que nos conocemos bien, no sé cómo ni de dónde, no sé desde cuando, porque el tiempo y la distancia se han vuelto relativos en este caso, tanto que los datos duros, los kilómetros, los cálculos, han quedado en otra dimensión, una que ya no exploramos, de la que nos hemos ido.

El silencio sofoca más que el aire húmedo y caliente, me asfixia. De pronto siento que hasta me duele porque es obvio que me dirijo hacia un barranco al que caeré sin poner resistencia. "Aquel es el edificio más alto", "allá hay más bancos que en todo Nueva York", "en esa isla a la que va vivía un millonario de quien fui chofer", "si hoy siente calor, hubiera visto ayer", son las frases con las que el taxista va salpicando de realidad mi trayecto y yo no sé qué decir porque la verdad es que no tengo nada que responderle, nada que compartirle más que mi mirada llena de incertidumbre en el retrovisor.

Pero algo intuye… porque que el miedo se huele es absolutamente cierto y entonces me pregunta: ¿Ha leído usted _El Profeta_, de Gibran Khalil Gibran? Y esa pregunta me basta para olvidarme de Londres y la emoción y el miedo, y me voy sin escalas a esas tardes de mi infancia en las que con la lectura como poder recién adquirido, buscaba en cada rincón de la casa un libro nuevo para explorar… y entonces recuerdo el lugar exacto en donde estaba _El Profeta_, ese extraño libro de mi madre, de exterior negro y páginas blancas llenas de letras y dibujos incomprensibles…

Y entonces digo "sí, sí lo he leído", "¿y leyó lo que se refiere al amor?, y le respondo que sí, pero que ya no me acuerdo de lo que dice, así que me sentencia: "Pues se lo voy a decir yo, porque me parece que es lo que debe hacer usted". No entiendo nada, ya ni siquiera trato de hacerlo. Pinche vida rara. Pinche destino misterioso que parece estar escrito por un guionista drogado… Justo cuando llegamos al filo del barranco, baja mi maleta, recibe el dinero, se queda con el cambio y yo pienso que me está viendo la cara hasta que me dice: **"Cuando el amor os llame, seguidle**".

Y lo he seguido, o eso creo porque no sé si es, pero aquí estamos: uno leyendo mientras la otra escribe… y no sé qué es esto y no sé que sigue… para mi sorpresa él ha dejado que la TARDIS elija nuestra próxima parada.

Si la gravedad nos llama, quiero que me venden los ojos antes de caer.


	7. Casa

**Casa**

River limpió el polvo de la antigua casa de sus padres. Hace unos momentos acababa de adquirirla y firmar el contrato de compra directamente con su abuelo. Arthur era una persona magnifica, y no podía describir el dolor que sentía al no poderle decir que ella era su nieta, producto del enorme amor de Amy y Rory, pero sobre todo, que ellos a pesar del tiempo y la distancia que lo separaban estaban bien.

Su soledad era su maldición, la habían privado del derecho a tener una familia, y en ocasiones como estas el dolor era simplemente insoportable. Estaba atrapada en una vida que amaba, pero que no le correspondía.

Salió a respirar al jardín, necesitaba aire puro, y un poco de fortaleza. Sabía que comprar esa casa era una locura, ella misma sabía que jamás permanecía mucho tiempo en la tierra, ni siquiera era su planeta, pero la necesidad de "pertenecía" era muy fuerte.

En ese mismo jardín había pasado tantos momentos con sus padres…. Sonrió al recordar el momento en que Amy había pedido al Doctor que oficialmente pidiera la mano de su hija. Iniciando el pretexto perfecto para que Rory pudiera vengarse de alguna manera por todo lo que había sufrido en sus aventuras.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de una botella de champagne destapándose y se dio vuelta para maravillarme con la imagen de su querido Doctor tambaleándose para no tirar la botella y las dos copas de cristal.

-¡Hola cariño! No voy a negar que me alegra verte aquí, pero ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

- Estamos casados en más de 100 planetas y si no mal recuerdo en la Tierra por bienes mancomunados, así que debo estar enterado de "mis" nuevos bienes y este en especial me trae buenos recuerdos.

- Estoy de acuerdo

Él podía sentir la nostalgia de River, así que dejo el champagne y las copas en la mesa de jardín, y se acercó a ella para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

– Profesora Song, si sabe que su verdadero hogar está en aquella vieja caja azul que nos espera para llevarnos a la mejor aventura que aún no hemos vivido ¿Cierto?

Ella asintió pues él tenía razón, su verdadero hogar estaba en las estrellas.


	8. Momentos

**Nacimiento**

Los más de 900 años que el Doctor había vivido no lo habían preparado para algo así. No es que no hubiera estado antes en un nacimiento, había visto nacer a sus propios hijos. Pero no esto no era lo mismo.

Sus mejores amigos, los Ponds estaban a punto de dar la bienvenida al producto de su más puro amor, y él tenía el privilegio de estar ahí con ellos como un integrante más de la familia.

No podía ocultar sus nervios, caminaba de un lado a otro por el largo pasillo del hospital, y en ese momento el Señor del Tiempo odiaba tener que esperar.

Pero pronto descubriría que la espera había valido la pena, pues en sus brazos podía abrazar a la pequeña criatura humana más hermosa que había tenido oportunidad de conocer.

Mi pequeña Melody Pond, algo me dices que serás valiente como tu madre y leal como tu padre. Sin duda el universo nos verá correr cariño.

-Doctor ¿podrías decirme qué le acabas de decir?

- Lo siento el idioma bebé es difícil de traducir.

**Niñera**

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto Doctor? – Preguntó Rory preocupado.- Aún podemos dejarla con mi papá.

-Rory, sabes que ella no querrá, se aferra a que él la cuide.- Interrumpió su esposa resignada- Pero te lo advierto hombre andrajoso, no puedes sacarla de esta casa, de esta calle y mucho menos de la órbita de la Tierra. No importa cuánto te ruegue se fuerte y no cedas, recuerda eres un Señor del Tiempo no su sirviente ¿Entendido?- Recalcó Amy.

-Ojalá fuera así de sencillo. Melody sólo tenía cinco años, pero con esa corta edad ya era una de las personas más inteligentes y valientes que hubiese conocido, y también tenía el don de encantarlo y simplemente por más que intentará resistirse, no podía negarle nada, su sonrisa derretía sus dos corazones, y él no sólo estaba encantado de poder cuidarla una noche, estaba dispuesto a cuidarla toda su vida.

**Regaños**

-Así que te volvieron a castigar

-Y de nuevo por tu culpa

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Acaso soy yo quien le grita a los profesores que son unos idiotas?

-No, pero tú eres quien me muestra que ellos son unos idiotas que no saben nada.

-Es que en realidad no saben nada.

-Doctor, no le des la razón, si sigue así la expulsarán definitivamente.

-Y eso que tendría de malo Amy, así tendría más tiempo para viajar conmigo.

-Ni lo piensen, esa no es una opción

-Al menos no hasta que sea mayor de edad.

**Recompensa**

Ella lo había logrado, era fantástico. Sin ayuda alguna, había logrado salvar a un planeta entero de morir calcinado al desactivar las bombas nucleares que habían sido colocadas en diferentes puntos estratégicos.

Estaba agotada y en shock no podía creérselo, y yo recién liberado de la prisión que me había contenido sin escapatoria, no podía esconder mi felicidad de ver esos rizos locos sanos y salvos.

No pude contenerme, sabía que debía correr hacia ella, tomarla entre mis brazos, revisar que estuviera sana y salva, y después de eso besarla, jamás lo había hecho, pero desde hace años lo deseaba, y al parecer ella también, pues aunque sorprendida, me correspondió de la manera más intensa que jamás hubiera imaginado.

-Wow, de haber sabido que esa sería mi recompensa, habría tardado menos en salvar este planeta. – Bromea ella y vuelve a besarme.

-Deja que tu madre se entere y será a mi al que tendrás que salvar de una pena de muerte.

-Con gusto salvaré mil veces ese precioso trasero.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hacia la TARDIS, no quiero pensar qué será lo que pasará cuando se cierren esas puertas, pero nada me detendrá, esta noche no. La deseo y es algo que he contenido lo que parece una eternidad.

**Historias**

Melody, si por lo menos hubiera sentido antes como se siente ser tuyo, hubiera sabido para que he estado viviendo durante todo este tiempo. Estamos sujetos a la historia que tenemos que contar y cuando te vi, bueno, supe que la contaríamos bien.

Si tan sólo hubiera visto como sonríes cuando te sonrojas…. O como se curvan tus labios cuando te concentras lo suficiente, no hubiera esperado tanto tiempo.

Que el universo nos vea correr, tu y yo, juntos tenemos mil historias que contar.

¿Quieres casarte conmigo?


	9. Bruja cósmica

Bruja cósmica

Era el año de 1968, River era una adolescente y esta era su etapa rebelde. Había mandado al diablo a sus padres y al Doctor, la última vez que los vio. Él insistía en que debía regresar a la universidad lunar, y ella sólo quería ver el universo.

Cuando tomó el salto en el tiempo no pensó, y se maravilló al ver la época en la que había aterrizado. El Doctor jamás la encontraría aquí, él odiaba a los hippies, y ella ahora estaba en todo su esplendor.

Jamás habían sido exclusivos, aún así su corazón hasta ahora sólo le había pertenecido a él. Ella sabía que en el corazón del Doctor había habido otras y seguramente en su futuro habría más. Ella no estaba segura de poder amar a alguien más. En definitiva su corazón era exclusivo, pero su cuerpo no.

La conoció después de una tocada, Janis la miró y haciendo gracia de todos sus encantos la atrapó y hechizó haciéndose inseparables desde ese momento.

-¡Oh mi pequeña Melody a mi no me engañas! ¡La magia del amor está en ti! Me gustaste porque en ti veo el universo, yo sé lo que tus ojos han visto y por eso no puedo resistirme a ti. Sé lo que eres.

- ¿Qué soy?- Preguntó ella recostada en su regazo.

- Una hija del tiempo como yo.

- Todos somos hijos del tiempo amor.

- Sí pero no todos tienen el placer de tener como a amantes a dos Señores del Tiempo.

-¿Conoces al Doctor?

-Y él ciertamente sabe quién es la Bruja Cósmica mira. – Le mostró un papel psíquico que decía: "Quita las manos de mi chica" El Doctor.

River no sabía de qué sorprenderse más de que Janis Joplin fuera una Time lady o de que el Doctor supiera con quién había estado estos meses.

Él jamás le perdonaría ese desliz, así como ella jamás le perdonaría su boda con Marilyn pero juntos sedujeron a los Beatles.


End file.
